JC 619's Super Awesome Review Special 3
by JC 619
Summary: JC 619 Reviews something. What does he review this time? Only one way to find out, Read it


JC 619 appears with a birthday hat, and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. Blows noisemaker. Anyway, Here is my Review of something I don't think any Author has done before so I hope you all like it. I only own my Self Insert, and Nothing else.

* * *

 _A recent Time ago, In a galaxy not really that far away..._

 **JC 619'S SUPER AWESOME REVIEW SPECIAL 3!**

 **It is a time for another Review, and you know what?, I'm not really in the mood to make a super long spoof of the Star Wars Opening so I'll just say some random things. The Philadelphia Eagles are Awesome! The New Ducktales Cartoon is really good.**  
 **Stuffed Crust Pizza is awesome. Total Drama Daycare would be better if it still had the slice of life adventure, but not use the whole characters as toddlers schtick. Unicorns should be called Sabre Ponies. And now, On to the Review...**

"Greetings Fanboys, and Fangirls, I'm JC 619, and this is my Super Awesome Review Special!" announced JC 619.

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Plays)

"Ah yes Spongebob Squarepants, Created by Steven Hillenburg, Spongebob debuted on Nickedlodeon on May 1, 1999 as a preview with the full series debuting on July 17 it took the throne of Nickelodeon off those dumb babies from Rugrats within a short amount of time." said JC 619.

"Since then the show has gone on for nearly twenty years, The only other cartoon shows that have lasted that long were mostly adult animated shows like Family Guy,  
South Park, and The Simpsons." said JC 619 in an amazed tone.

"Now for better or worse depending on how you value the shows seasons, That is pretty impressive, but not only that we've seen video games, comics, toys, and even two feature length movies." continued Jared as he showed the posters for The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, and Sponge out of Water.

"Today however, I will Review a slightly new form of Media that might sound abit like Nickelodeon is really milking this cow, Of course I'm talking about **Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical**." said JC 619.

(Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day plays as Scenes from the Show Plays)

"Alittle backstory for this was that in January of 2014 they're was slight mention of the Musical by Wayne Coyne from The Flaming Lips, Though the show was announced by Nickelodeon on February 25, 2015." said JC 619.

"Originally the show premiered in Chicago on June 19, 2016 before it was eventually moved to New York, and premiered on Broadway on November 6, 2017 with previews, and the official debut on December 4." stated JC 619.

"Well I finally saw this Mashup during a Trip to New York City, and does it do our spongey hero justice or is it like the paper that feel in the ocean?" question JC 619.

(Spongebob: It was all washed up.)

"It's time to raise the Curtain for **Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical**." announced JC 619.

'Before I talk about the show, I do like the setting and stage as it does look very creative." said JC 619.

"So our story begins with Patchy the Pirate played by not Tom Kenny, but Brandon Espinoza taking a seat until he is confronted by Security." said JC 619.

"The Security tells him that he can't be seated so close to the stage, and to put away his cell phone so he can't record the show." said JC 619.

(Patchy: I'm making a Pirate Copy!)

"That's gonna cost him." said JC 619.

"So after getting kicked out while believing he is being discriminated against, We start the show." said JC 619.

"We start off with our French Narrator explaining Bikini Bottom with of course leading us to our introduction to our main character." stated JC 619.

(French Narrator: The Yellow Sponge!)

"I should mention that this Showing had Curtis Holbrook portraying Spongebob rather than Ethan Slater." stated JC 619.

(Spongebob: Good Morning World, and all who inhabit it.)

"Okay, I should probably talk about the big deal here, The character designs." said JC 619.

(Patrick: These are some ugly looking fish. Spongebob: Maybe we're near one of those toxic waste dumps. Mr. Krabs: I think I'm gonna be sick.)

"Unlike the tv show, The characters here are of course all people wearing outfits that look more like the characters rather than wearing costumes, and it actually works out pretty well almost like what most of these characters would look like if they were human." commented JC 619.

"We then start off with the opening musical number Bikini Bottom Day." said JC 619.

( _How I love this town Bikini Bottom, When The sun shines down on a Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day_ )

"Throughout the song we also end up meeting many of the other Bikini Bottom denizens like Patrick who is played by Danny Skinner." said JC 619.

( _Now what rhymes with rock, Bikini Bottom, Nothing rhymes with Rock! It's a Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day)_

"Squidward played by Gavin Lee almost channeling Paul Lynde." said JC 619.

(Squidward: Another Day, Another Migraine!)

"We then get to the Treedome where Sandy played by Lilli Cooper as she is working on a jetpack, The ground begins to shake." said JC 619.

(Sandy: What in Tarnations was that? Spongebob: I don't know, But I kinda liked it.)

"So Spongebob heads to the Krusty Krab owned by Mr. Krabs (played by Brian Way Norris) with The Chum Bucket standing across the street owned by Plankton (played by Wesley Taylor) along with his computer wife Karen (played by Stephanie Hsu)." said JC 619.

"Plankton has a plan to hypnotize the town into loving his Chum Burgers with Karen telling him it would take forever to hypnotize everyone in town." said JC 619.

(Plankton: You used to enjoy my evil schemes. Karen: Well what can I say, the magic's gone.)

"Wow, That kinda seems sad, Maybe see a counseler." said JC 619.

"Anyway, As Spongebob meets up with some random folks like Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, The Mayor, and Old Man Jenkins who doesn't seem to be in his Jalopy as we many of the characters standing together, and singing about Bikini Bottom which looks really amazing." said an impressed JC 619.

 _(In the world renowned, Bikini Bottom Our old hometown, Bikini Bottom And the sun shines down The sun shines down The sun shines down The sun shines down It's a typical-Incredible, A regular-Exceptional, An ordinary-Extraordinary Bikini Bottom day!)_

"After that, We finally have Spongebob making it to the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs explains to his daughter Pearl (Played by Jai'Len Christine Li Josey) that as soon as she graduates High School, She can be the manager." said JC 619.

(Pearl: But I have my own dreams daddy.)

"Spongebob offers his services as Manager, but Mr. Krabs rebuffs him believing him to be a simple sponge." said JC 619.

"Hmm... This reminds me abit of the First Spongebob Movie, but spoiler alert folks, There is no David Hasselhoff appearance here." said JC 619.

"This has our next number being Bikini Bottom Day Reprise which is Spongebob lamenting about how he wants to show Mr. Krabs that he can be a manager." said JC 619.

( _I've been waiting patiently, to be the Sponge I've meant to be, Won't anyone believe in me...)_

"However, Another earthquake happens, and we get a News Report from Perch Perkins played by Kelvin Moon Loh." stated JC 619.

(Perch Perkins: Breaking News: That is something we should worry about!)

"It turns out that Mount Humungeous is beginning to show signs of erupting with The Mayor played by Gaelen Gilliland) having a plan." said JC 619.

(The Mayor: I'm starting an initiative to assemble a committe to identify a strategy for evaluating the situation)

"In other words, A whole lotta nothing." joked JC 619.

"While Spongebob seems optimistic that they might survive, Everyelse seems ready for the end as we get to our next song: No Control." said JC 619.

(The end is in our future, Evidence has come to light, It's all deranged- No control)

Throughout the song, everyone is dealing with the possible end of the world scenerio as best as they can as Spongebob ends meeting with Sandy with Spongebob being confident about what is happening." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: The Mayor said she'll handle it, and everyone knows you can always trust the government.)

(Mung Daal: The poor deluded kid.)

"Anyway, Sandy finds out through her scientific study that the Volcano will erupt at sundown tomorrow." said JC 619.

After the song, Spongebob meets up with Patrick who is upset because all the TV shows have been prempted with the News Reports." said JC 619.

"Spongebob laments to Patrick about how Mr. Krabs refers to him as he simple Sponge with Patrick understanding him as like Spongebob he wants to be respected." said JC 619.

(Patrick: I have alot of great ideas, and no one ever.. Spongebob: You're getting off topic Patrick.)

"Spongebob tells him that since they have Imagination, They can get through this, Sadly they didn't make the rainbow hands." said JC 619 as he does the same gesture.

"Didn't know you could do that." said an amazed Chaosmagemon.

"Didn't know I could do that either, Might want to get that checked out." said JC 619.

"This leads us to out next song: BFF (That Stands For Us!)." said JC 619.

( _Let's have some fun together, We'll be best friends forever, BFF That stands for us.)_

"I really like this song, There is a genuine sweetness towards it." said JC 619.

 _(BFF That stands for- We're best friends and this is the friends dance, We're best friends and this the friends dance, We're best friends and this is the friends dance, We're best friends...)_

"Okay, that was pretty random." said JC 619.

"I should also mention the BFF Dancers were pretty funny to see." said JC 619.

"So eventually, the citizens of Bikini Bottom are called in by the Mayor to the town square to discuss the situation." said JC 619.

(Old Man Jenkins: I say we find whoever to be blame for all of this, and offer them to the volcano as a sacfriface. Squidward: I got just the guy. Places Spongebob forward.)

"Honestly, I'd probably to that to one of my enemies." said JC 619.

(Patrick: If we all close our eyes, Maybe nothing will happen.)

"I'm surprised he didn't suggest that they take Bikini Bottom, and push it somewhere else." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Sandy thinks she can use science to solve the problem while Plankton comes up with an idea to hypnotize the populace, but he starts by trying to make Sandy look bad." said JC 619.

(Plankton: Why should we even trust you?, You're not from here. Old Man Jenkins: Yeah, You're a land mammal! Sandy: Since when did that matter?)

"Man, Alot of heavy stuff for what is usually known as kids show." said a stunned JC 619.

"This leads up to our next song: When the going gets tough." said JC 619.

 _(You all know who I am, Evil genius, Giant Brain You can't stop a volcano Are you all insane? The ones who stay will all be vaporized without a doubt Before this sucker blows, We gotta get the fish out!)_

"I'll admit this is a pretty good song, better than the Epic Rap Battle between the Seagulls, and Bubbles the Dolphin from Sponge out of Water though I'd admit I wouldn't have been surpirsed to see the Pixies pop up." said JC 619.

(Pixies: We're Pixies!, We're Pixies!, Check out our mad wicked Mixies!)

 _(When the Going gets Tough, That means it time to get Lost.)_

"Plankton proposes an Escape Pod that will contain everyone, and take them to a new location." explained JC 619.

"I do like the fact that Mr. Krabs does call out Plankton for this being possibly another scheme for him, but we get this rebuttel from Plankton." said JC 619.

(Plankton: I'm a One Celled Organism, I don't even have sleeves. Karen: Ohhhh!)

(Mordecai & Rigby: Ohhhh!)

"So it turns out that Plankton's escape pod plan would cost a boatload of money with Plankton suggesting a Benefit Concert to pay for it with Pearl suggesting that The Electric Skates." said JC 619.

"Spongebob tries to convince everyone to not give up hope, but is again ignored." said JC 619.

"This leads up to our next song: (Just a) Simple Sponge." states JC 619.

 _(Let me have adventure, Be a Contender & More, Cause you're not a simple sponge, I'd wish he see I'm not just the sponge next door. No you're not a simple sponge)_

"This song is a pretty good I want song, and has a pretty good, and funny nod to the cartoon." said JC 619.

 _(I can eat alot of Ice Cream, I can even play my nose like (Spongebob Theme Whistle) plays)_

"Classic." said JC 619 with a grin.

"So Spongebob decides to have Sandy, and Patrick team with him to succeed in the mission." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Many of the Bikini Bottom Citizens are trying to live their perverbial last day on earth with Old Man Jenkins along afew others putting the blame to Sandy." said JC 619.

(Bikini Bottom Citizens: Blame the Squirrel, Blame the Squirrel, Blame the Squirrel.)

"I'm not touching this one folks." said JC 619.

Meanwhile, Spongebob announces his plans to save the town, but Mr. Krabs plans on leaving with Pearl despite he wanting to meet The Electric Skates." said JC 619.

"This then leads to the next song: Daddy Knows Best." said JC 619.

 _(Money, Money, Matters most! Money Money Money I can boast! Money Money make a toast to Money! Money! Money! Hah!)_

(Pearl: Daddy you don't understand me! I know we're not the same species which is weird now that I think about it...)

"Sadly they don't continue this conversation though the song does have some good balance dealing with Krab's love of money, and Pearl wanting her father to pay attention to her." explained JC 619.

 _(I should be my Daddy's greatest prize But instead he's got dollar signs in his eyes.)_

"So Pearl plans to see The Electric Skates behind her dad's back while Mr. Krabs plas to sell Krabbie Patties while the end is coming." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Plankton & Karen seem to be back on good terms until a giant boulder then rolls down the way.

(Boulder rolls onto the stage)

"Okay that was pretty good." said JC 619.

"So Spongebob meets up with Patrick, and explains his plan to save the town." said JC 619.

"Patrick is all in as the duo are about to go look for Sandy when a bunch of Sardines show up." said JC 619.

"They explain that Patrick's suggestion about closing their eyes, and hoping the volcano wouldn't erupt was meant as some philsophical...

(Fish: Hoopla!)

"Yes, That sounds about right." said JC 619.

"So now they view Patrick as their Grand Master of all wisdom, and what advice does he give?" asked JC 619.

(Patrick: Life... Smells... Weird.)

"That sounds about right." said JC 619.

(Patrick: Finally someone understands that the inner mechanations of my mind are an enigma.)

JC 619 just stands there. Inside JC 619's head a Hamster has stopped running on it's wheel for a moment, then starts running again. JC 619 then moves a second.

"Anyway, Bikini Bottom starts having it's battle lines drawn between the Patrick Fanatics..." said JC 619.

(Sardines: Life smells weird, Life smells wierd, Life smells weird.)

"and The Anti-Mammal Movement..." continued JC 619.

(Bikini Bottom Citizens: Blame the Squirrel, Blame the Squirrel, Blame the Squirrel.)

"Eventually, Sandy takes refuge in Jellyfish Fields, Which I really love the idea of using Unbrellas as the base for the Jellyfish, it's Pretty cool looking." said an impressed JC 619.

"So Sandy, and Spongebob find Sandy, and talk to her about joining the team to stop the Volcano." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: Brains, Brawn, and Though I don't have a special skill to bring to the table, I'm coming too.)

"Sandy laments on how she never fitted in Texas since she was into Science, and Martial Arts, and yes I did chuckle at the stuffed Squirrels on a stick." said JC 619.

This then leads to our next song: Hero is my Middle Name." said JC 619.

 _(Hero is my middle name, Fixing trouble is my name, Just give it the old know how, There's no better time than now.)_

"It's a pretty cool song, and we know an interesting fact about Sandy." said JC 619.

(Sandy: Well that's nice boys, but mine's Jennifer.)

(Knuckles: I thought your middle name was The.)

"So eventually, Sandy comes up with an idea on how to stop the Volcano, By dropping dynamite into the Volcano blow it erupts." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: Three heroes to the rescue! Sandy: Team of tres, To the top! Patrick: Us.. Go!)

"Allright!, It looks like our three heroes are ready to save the day." said a stoked JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Squidward is setting up the Concert for the Electric Skates." said JC 619.

(Squidward: With very special guest: Squidward Q. Tentacles!)

"So it turns out that Squidward wants to prove his great skills in part of his late momma who told him that one day he would play at the Bikini Bottom Bandshow after being mocked by his peers at the 3rd Grade Talent Show." said JC 619.

"So Spongebob shows up, and explains to the town that they have a plan to save Bikini Bottom though there is some doubt.

(Squidward: That mountain has been voted most likely to kill you 7 years in a row.)

"Last Year's Close second was hoarding Tze Saun Sauce." said JC 619.

"Plankton is worried that their plan might come apart due to Spongebob, but is surprised to see Karen being supportive." said JC 619.

"So they leave to continue their plan, and possibly do some other stuff that I'm sure I'm going to bleach my brain for afew hours for thinking it." said JC 619.

"Anyway, The Sardines return, and begins our next song: Super Sea Star Savior, I guess they couldn't call it Patrick Sea: Super Star." joked JC 619.

 _(I believe I found the star, I believe I found the Super Star, We believe we found the Super Star Sea Star Who will save us all!)_

"So the group sings on how Patrick is their saviour who will save them all." said JC 619.

"You know this might not be a bad idea." said JC 619.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow-DJ.

"I mean Patrick could ask them to help with them in saving Bikini Bottom, I mean abunch of people to help climb the mountain would work alot better than just three people." explained JC 619.

"Yeah, but that probably means that they would have to cut like 30 minutes of story from this thing." replied Shadow-DJ.

"Good point, So obviously Patrick becomes enamored to having people listening to him, and plans to leave with his followers." said JC 619.

"So this causes a rift between the two, and break up their team." said JC 619.

"So now it's nightfall, and more Boulders come hurdling down on the town.

(Small boulders fall onto the Stage)

"So this leads to our next Song, and the Last in Act One finally: Tomorrow Is." said JC 619.

 _(We only have tomorrow to try and save the day. The world will end tomorrow, Spongebob we have to find a way.)_

"So here with this song many of the Bikini Bottom folk reflect on their short time left." said JC 619.

"Spongebob & Sandy deciding to climb the mountain without Patrick, Mr. Krabs continuing his wealth, Squidward wanting to perform, and Plankton, and Karen nearing victory." explained JC 619.

And that's the End of Act 1, and now: Intermission..." said JC 619 as he leaves the Desk.

 **(Intermission Sign is shown with the slogan: The Krusty Krab, Come spend your money here! is written on the Sign.**

 **(French Narrator: 20 Minutes Later...)**

JC 619 walks back into the Desk.

"Now for Act 2, and yes there are more Musical Numbers." said JC 619 dryly.

(Patrick: Tartar Sauce!)

"So once again, Patchy the Pirate shows up explaining that he is tired about how Pirates are treated, and even brought afew of his friends along." said JC 619.

"This of course leads to our next song: Poor Pirates." said JC 619.

 _(Poor Pirates p-o-o-r, Poor Pirates p-o-o-r, Poor Pirates Can't deny this simple truth Poor Pirates P-o-o-r, People too)_

"During this performance, Abunch actually come on the stage from the aisles which was pretty fun, they even had a Pittsburgh Pirate join them." joked JC 619.

 _(Hardly anyone celebrates our one holiday: Talk like a Pirate Day!)_

"September 19th, Remember that day folks, Remember it." said JC 619 as he is wearing an Eyepatch.

"So once again, Patchy is chased out of the theater, and I'm sure he'll nevvveerrr show up here again." said JC 619.

"You know Linkara said that in his History of Power Rangers Review ironically right?" asked Tohokari-Steel.

"Really?, I didn't know that." said JC 619.

"Anyway, Act 2 begins with the next morning with an actual Time Card saying it. Classic, Spongebob wakes up believing that the previous day was all a dream." said JC 619.

"However, Perch Perkins states otherwise, and this happens." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: Noooooo! French Narrator: Ten Minutes Later... Spongebob: ooooo! French Narrator: One Hour Later... Spongebob: oooo! French Narrator: Fifty Years Later... Spongebob with a beard: oooo!)

"Classic Spongebob." said JC 619 laughing.

"So with some help from Gary (voiced by Allan K. Washington, Whose's only lines are Gary's meowing) Spongebob gets himself ready to save Bikini Bottom." said JC 619.

"So we get another song: Bikini Bottom Day Reprise." said JC 619.

 _(I know I can do it for the World Renowned Bikini Bottom, To save this town Bikini Bottom, I just can't look down on this last Bikini Bottom Day.)_

"So with everything given to him oddly enough by Gary, Spongebob prepares to leave, but not before giving his goodbye to his pet snail." said JC 619.

(Gary: Meow. Spongebob: And I carry you in mine Gary, Always)

"You know I should mention that the Gary here is just a prop." said JC.

"When Spongebob goes into Bikini Bottom, He gets interrigated by the town's security." said JC 619.

(Larry the Lobster: He is not on the No Swim List!)

"So it now seems Bikini Bottom's Mayor has enacted a state of emergency with everyone going nuts.

(Mrs. Puff: Clear off the road, I have a bender to go on!)

"You know, I might have a theory as why Mr. Puff no longer exists." said JC 619.

"So Spongebob, and Sandy meet up with Sandy's ingenious bubble device to destroy the volcano, and I'm just gonna spoil it for everyone here, We don't actually see the real thing." said JC 619.

(Sandy: I came up with a name to: The Erupter-Interupter.)

"Eh, I'lle give it a 7.5." said Hikari Ino.

"Solid 8 in my book." said JC 619.

"So Spongebob & Sandy head towards the Volcano with Plankton watching them, and worrying that his plans might be going to pot." said JC 619.

"However, Karen has found something for Plankton to use to help them out." said JC 619.

(Plankton: It's my Avalance Maker 3000, I wondered what happened to that.)

"So the two plan to use it to cause an avalance that will destroy our heroes." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Back at Bikini Bottom, We are finally introduced to The Electric Skates, and we get our next song: Bikini Bottom Boogie." said JC 619.

 _(If you wanna rock and feelin' alright, Bikini Bottom Boogie all night. Getting sick skate sweet rad gnarly and tight Bikini Bottom Boogie all night)_

"It's a good song, but it's no Goofy Goober Rock!" said JC 619.

"During the Song, They see how impressive Pearl's singing, and offer her a position as a back up singer." said JC 619.

"Squidward shows up, and offers himself up as the special guest, but they instead give Squidward a list of demands." said JC 619.

(Squidward unfurls the long list: Piano Keys, Tuba blows, "My Leg!", Symbol bang)

"Classic." said JC 619.

"The Electric Skates tell him if he can get all the items they need, He can be the opening act." said JC 619.

"So Squidward goes to get the items while Pearl heads home to get some stuff as she plans to run away with the band." said JC 619.

"Spongebob, and Sandy finally make it to Mount Humoungeous." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: Hey! Check out this sign, Voted most likely to kill you 7 years in a row!)

"This years close second is having a favorable view of the Non-Main Story Star Wars Movies." said JC 619.

"Spongebob feels he is unable to do it, but Sandy helps him get himself together which leads to our next song: Chop to the Top." said JC 619.

(You've gotta chop to the top if you want it Just go ahead and give it a try I know you're scared just be brave you can do it)

"The song isn't hale bad, though they use abunch of boxes onto a U-frame to make it look like they are climbing which seems cool." said JC 619.

(Chop to the Top, Chop to the Top Come on and keep it movin')

"So they climb through the mountain, and deal with all of the dangers of the mountain which looks pretty cool." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile, Partick is hanging out with his loyal followers who await his wisdom." said JC 619.

"This leads to the next song: (I Guess) I Miss You." said JC 619.

 _(Now what's the macaroni without the cheese, Or peas in a pod without.. the.. peas, That's the way I feel when there's a me without you I-I-I- I guess I miss you)_

"So this is a quasi-duet with Patrick, and Spongebob lamenting over their broken friendship." said JC 619,

 _(Tell me what's the apple without the pie Tell me what's the french without the fry, That's the way I feel when I know I'm without you)_

"Apparently at the Chicago showing they had a screen showing all of the Cartoon moments of Spongebob & Patrick being friends which I am bummed they didn't include it here." said JC 619.

"So with this, Patrick decides that he has to help Spongebob, and Sandy out." said JC 619.

"Back at the Chum Bucket, The Avalance Maker is now up, and running with Karen, and Plankton really beginning to connect as a couple." said JC 619.

(Plankton: Something like Big Guy? Karen: Big Guy.) said JC 619.

"So after afew times saying it, They two end up making out for a moment, and if it wasn't for the fact that this is play with actors portraying the characters, Then this would be like a disturbing fetish." said JC 619.

"You know you've used that in all three of you Reviews right?" questioned Jean Kazuhiza.

"I know." said JC 619.

"Back in Bikini Bottom, Squidward has returned with all of the items The Electric Skates asked for." said JC 619.

"The Electric Skates show up with Squidward telling them that the only thing he couldn't get was seahorseradish since it was out of season." said JC 619.

"So do The Electric Skates allow Squidward to perform anyway?" asked JC 619.

(Dr. Robotnik: NO!)

"They call Squidward a loser, and then promptly quit." said JC 619.

"This then leads us to in my view along with afew others the Best Song in the Show: I'm not a Loser." said JC 619.

 _(I'm not a Loser I don't secretly hate myself, I'm not singing this to no one It's not the case that no one cares)_

"So yeah this song is pretty much Squirdward's finest hour in a way as Squidward ends up getting a Sea Anemones Chorus Line, a Clarinet Solo, a Bedazzled Clarinet, and a Tap Solo." explained JC 619.

 _(Look at me now Mama!)_

"All we need now is his name in Shining..." said JC 619 until...

(Squidward's Name is shown on Bright shinging Lights)

"Well I'll be darned." said JC 619 amazed.

 _(I don't stink, I'm a waste I'm not all alone in thinking that I'm not, Not! Not! Not all Alone!)_

"Goodshow, Jolly Goodshow!" applauded JC 619 as he sounded like Pops from Regular Show.

"So apparently that was a dream or fantasy I guess as we then see Pearl, and Mr. Krabs leaving the Krusty Krab." said JC 619.

"Perch Perkins appears, and announces the start of the telethon to buy the escape pod as the townsfolk begin to migrate." said JC 619.

"Squidward announces that the band left, with Pearl eventually revealing that her father has alot of money that could help raise the funds." said JC 619.

(Mr. Krabs: Pearl how could you? Pearl: Is money really important than all of us? Than Me?")

"Wow, That's an armor piercing question if I ever saw one." said JC 619.

"However it isn't enough, and another Boulder shows up." said JC 619.

(A Giant Boulder rolls onto the stage, and flattens Old Man Jenkins)

"Better than being eaten by a Seahorse." said JC 619.

"The town pretty much descends into chaos." said JC 619.

"Meanwhile with the help of two cabbage patch kids as visual aids, Spongebob & Sandy continue the trek upwards Mount Humongeous." said JC 619.

"The two are nearly at the top when Plankton, and Karen shoot at them with the Avalance Maker 2000." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: Hey Sandy, Do you hear that? Sandy: It's an Avalance!)

"Spongebob is about to fall to his doom, but who comes to save him?" asked JC 619.

(David Hasselhoff: I'm David Hasselhoff)

"No, Not David Hasselhoff, but that would make a nice twist." said JC 619.

(Patrick: I'll Save you Spppooonnngggeee-bbboooobbbbb! Spongebob: Paaaaattrriiiccckk!)

"Using Sandy's Jetpack, Patrick saves Spongebob, and reunites with the team." said JC 619.

"Patrick, and Spongebob reconsile, and the three make it to the top of the Volcano, and it looks like only Spongebob can squeeze into the small shaft to throw the Erupter-Interrupter into the Volcano." said JC 619.

"Spongebob is afraid to do it, but Partick & Sandy remind him of the times he has helped them through a crisis." said JC 619.

(Patrick: That's what you bring to the team Spongebob, Management Skills!)

"Spongebob finally gets his himself ready as we get our next song: Simple Song Reprise." said JC 619.

 _(I am Not a Simple Sponge, I am Not a Simple Sponge!)_

"So Spongebob climbs up, and then tosses the Erupter-Interupter." said JC 619.

"However, Rather than it ending the threat, They have to wait until Sundown to see if the town will be safe." said JC 619.

"The trio see the Bikini Bottom citizens fighting, and Spongebob, and Sandy question what to do." said JC 619.

(Patrick: Listen to me!, This thing has a parachute.)

"So the three all use the Jetpack, and Parachute themselves back down to the chaos that is Bikini Bottom." stated JC 619.

"The trio announce that they dropped the Device into the Volcano, and in afew minutes will determine if they survive." said JC 619.

"Spongebob tells them that they need to stop fightning eachother, Squidward interrupts him, and we get this." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: ** _I'M NOT FINISHED_!**)

"Okay that was pretty funny." said JC 619.

"Though given that reponse, I'm surprised Squidward didn't ink himself." said JC 619.

(Squidward: It happens when I'm nervous.)

"So this leads to our next song: Best Day Ever." said JC 619.

 _(Mr. Sun came up, and he smiled at me Said it's gonna be the Best Day just wait and see)_

"So yeah, While this song has been used abunch of times on the show, It works pretty well here given the idea that even if the end is coming you can still enjoy the last few minutes with everyone." stated JC 619.

 _(It's Best Day Ever, Best Day Ever, It's Best Day Ever, Best Day Ever)_

"So we get towards sundown, and the fate of Bikini Bottom." said JC 619.

(Spongebob: This is it everyone.)

 _(5,4,3,2,1...)_

 **(KA-BOOM!)**

"And all of Bikini Bottom is destroyed, The End." said JC 619 as he began to get up, and leave only for him to be forced back into his seat by Kitten Hachi-Chan.

"Tell it right JC!" said Kitten.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry for going all dark." said JC 619.

"Anyway, rather than Lava, Bubbles float down onto Bikini Bottom.

(Perch Perkins: This just In: Bikini Bottom... IS SAVED!)

"Yay!" said an excited JC 619.

"Everyone celebrates, Plankton & Karen are found out for their scheme." said JC 619.

(Mr. Krabs: I knew this was one of your schemes you lousy _(Dolphin Chirps)_ Plankton: How dare you call me a _(Dolphin Chirps)_ )

(Patrick: Ooh, You said Number 11)

"Okay, That got a major laugh out of me." said JC 619.

"So Mr. Krabs compliments Spongebob for his work, and believes that one day he can be Manager someday." said JC 619.

"Spongebob, and the gang decide to celebrate by playing as an impromptu band with this classic line added as well." said JC 619.

(Patrick: Is Mayonaise an instrument?)

"No, and neither is Horseradish." said JC 619.

"Squidward also gets to perform to his delight." said JC 619.

"Sandy plans to leave, but Old Man Jenkins, and the others convince her to stay, and apologize for their behavior." said JC 619.

"So we then get to our Last Song: Finale: Bikini Bottom Day." said JC 619.

 _(In the World Renowned Bikini Bottom How I love this Town, Bikini Bottom)_

(Suddenly, Patchy the Pirate breaks through the roof of the building, and lands on Stage.)

(Patchy: Arghh! I'd told you I'd be back!)

"Well it's pretty much the end of the Play, Let him stay." said JC 619.

 _(On a Beautiful Bikini Bottom (Meow) Day!)_

(Then, The Curtain closes onto the Set as the Audience Cheers)

"So that's the end right?, Not quite there is one Final Song: The Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, So I only having question to ask." said JC 619 as he grabs a Pirate Hat, places it on his head.

"Are you Ready Kids!?" asked JC 619.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" responded the Authors as they appeared behind JC 619.

"I can't hear you!" said JC 619.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" responded the Authors Louder this time.

"Ohh..." said JC 619.

 _(Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he Spongebob Squarepants! If nautical nonsense is something you wish Spongebob Squarepants! Then drop on the deck and Flop like a fish! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!_  
 _Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!)_

"And that was **Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical** and I gotta say... It was really enjoyable." said JC 619.

(Shows scenes of the Show)

"I mean the Set, and all of Costumes are pretty Cool, and the Effects for this Show works very well." said JC 619.

"The Story is good, though it uses alot of nods to the early Spongebob episodes and some parts from the two Spongebob Movies." said JC 619.

"It also has a good message in that during times of crisis rather than trying to divide people by blaming, exploiting, following, and controlling people, We should try to come together as a community and face the crisis head on." explained JC 619.

"I know it's an old message, but in this day and age it's still as relevant as ever." said JC 619.

"The Characters are Good too, but If I could one who stood out it would be Gavin Lee's Squidward, Given the filter of Paul Lynde he really had fun with this role." commented JC 619.

"The Songs are enjoyable though I admit, They do feel a tad long in some parts, but only for like 20 seconds so it's more of a nitpick in my book." commented JC 619.

"For most Spongebob Fans, It's a really enjoyable show that does the Character justice especially for those who felt turned off to the show due the later seasons, For the Broadway Fans, People will enjoy the creative ideas that went into this inventive Broadway Show." said JC 619.

"Overall, I gotta say it is a cool show, and I'd recommend it to anyone who wants to see a Broadway Show or is a Spongebob Fan as this obviuously no Simple Sponge." said JC 619.

"I'm JC 619 and Thanks for allowing me to Review once again." said JC 619.

Suddenly, Mystery the Seahorse comes out of nowhere, and eats JC 619 whole.

"Mystery you ate JC 619!" screamed Spongebob.

"I don't want to be a burden." said JC 619.

 **THE END**

 **BGM: I'm Not A Loser**

 **Written, Edited, and Performed by JC 619**

 **Cover Image by JC 619, and the Done in Microsoft Paint**

 **Bits Used:**

Spongebob Squarepants

Spongebob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical

Chowder

The Fairly Oddparents

Regular Show

Sonic Boom

The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

The Spongebob Squarepants Movie

Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out of Water

 **Thanks for all the fan support folks, and don't worry Mystery spat me out.**

(Patrick: Life... Smells... Weird.)

* * *

Well there you have it Folks. I gotta give myself Credit since Reviewing a Broadway Show is probably tricky as heck to do (I used some Web Videos, and my Memories to be thorough). Anyway, _**REVIEW** _Everyone!


End file.
